BioShock 2 Multiplayer Public Address Announcements
The following is a list of all Public Address Announcements heard on the maps of BioShock 2's multiplayer, The Fall of Rapture, and during its prologue and epilogue. They are advertisements, propaganda playlets and announcement to keep the citizens of Rapture feeling informed, safe, and secure in the underwater city, as well as to try to convince them to buy Plasmids and other products. During the Rapture Civil War, these messages were modified to tell the remaining citizens to keep a watch for the "Parasites" and to ignore the "lies" of Atlas and his followers, which contrasts with the violent fights between Splicers during matches. Prologue/Epilogue Announcements These broadcast are all heard during the prologue and epilogue of the game at the Sinclair Solutions' apartment. Emergency Broadcast :"This is an emergency message from Ryan Industries, There has been an incident at the Kashmir Restaurant, please return to the safety of your homes until further notice. Thank you." :― In the prologue, after listening to the first Sinclair Solutions Consumer Rewards Program message. :"Attention: we interrupt this broadcast for an emergency message from Andrew Ryan." :― During the epilogue, achieving Rank 40. Andrew Ryan's speeches :"Good evening, my friends. I hope you are enjoying your New Year's Eve celebration; it has been a year of trials, for us all. Tonight, I wish to remind each of you that Rapture is your city. It was your strength of will that brought you here, and with that strength you shall rebuild. And so, Andrew Ryan offers you a toast. To Rapture, 1959. May it be our finest year." :― On the television screen during the prologue. :"Atlas and his bandits are on the run, but Rapture faces a new enemy now. Moments ago our shield of secrecy was pierced by the crash landing of an unknown aircraft. Even now, one of the survivors infiltrates the Lighthouse. He must be found, and eliminated! Andrew Ryan calls on each of you now to take hold of the Great Chain! Tonight, Rapture stands or falls by your hand!" :― During the epilogue, after an explosion shakes the apartment. Propaganda Playlets (Jim & Mary) The Rapture Way of Life :Jim: Hey, Mary, going to the big game tonight? I heard Ryan's Raiders are playing. :Mary: No way, Jim! It's not safe. Haven't you heard? Atlas' bandits are everywhere. :Jim: Hold on a second there! Remember what Andrew Ryan says: if you do that, the bandits win. Take your family to Fort Frolic and Arcadia. Go out and shop. It's the Rapture way of life! Capital Punishment :Jim: What's wrong, Mary? You look like you've just heard some TERRIBLE news. :Mary: Capital punishment! In Rapture! This isn't what I signed up for! :Jim: Now hold on there, pretty lady. The only people who face capital punishment in Rapture are the smugglers, and that's because they put everything we've worked for at risk. Imagine if the Soviets found out about our wonderful city, or even the U.S. government! Our secrecy is our shield. :Mary: A little capital punishment is a small price to pay to protect all of our freedoms. :Jim: Now you're talking, Mary! Big Daddies :Mary: A holiday in Arcadia? But Jim, we might run into one of those Big Daddies! They smell so strange, and they never take a break. Some people are calling it slavery. :Jim: That's just sweat, Mary, the sweat of their brow! The Big Daddies are proud volunteers helping to keep Rapture safe. :Mary: You're right as usual, Jim. Their hard work gives us time to stop and smell the roses. Lets go! Splicing :Mary: I don't know, Jim. Everyone's splicing these days. I just don't think it's safe. :Jim: Whoa there Mary, you know who "everyone" is? Criminals. What's dangerous is the idea that a gun is enough to protect what's yours. :Mary: Goodness, I didn't even think of that! Splicing keeps us safe, and Rapture safe as well! General Announcements *''Atlas is a friend of the Parasite. Don't be a friend of Atlas.'' *''Rumor is the tool of the Parasite. Fontaine is dead; Rapture lives.'' *''Approaching a Little Sister is a criminal offense. Do not approach the Little Sisters.'' *''The Smuggler is the friend of the Parasite. It is your duty to report the Smuggler.'' *''Andrew Ryan reminds us: we all make choices, but, in the end, our choices make us.'' *''The Parasite has his eye on Rapture. Keep your eye on the Parasite.'' *''Remember, the parasite is lazy. The man who does nothing is nothing.'' *''Remember, contact with the surface puts Rapture at risk. Reject the parasite and his friend, the Smuggler.'' Rapture Reminders *''A Rapture reminder: The bottom of the ocean is our home, but it can also be a dangerous place. Any leak is a bad leak. Report any unexplained water promptly to the Central Council.'' *''A Rapture reminder: Council members have no regulatory oversight of city commerce. Your business is your business.'' *''A Rapture reminder: Your actions may be monitored, but they will never be judged.'' *''A Rapture reminder: The freedom to choose a god requires the freedom to reject it. Keep your faith to yourself.'' Advertisements From Ryan Industries *''Remember, a man chooses, a slave obeys. Choose Ryan Industries' new spring line of Plasmids.'' *''Seems like everybody's on the go these days. Everybody but you. You still haven't experienced Ryan Industries' new spring line of Plasmids! Isn't it about time you got caught up? Evolve today.'' Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Public Address Announcements